


It doesn't even matter

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: At least half the characters are now girls, Clueless America, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Kinda Episodic, M/M, Nyotalia, Slice of Life, idk - Freeform, ish, lots of fluff, pairings galore, possibly crack, the magic trio messed up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a spell gone wrong, about half the nations have been turned into girls, and cannot be changed back.</p><p>//Aka, I'm bad at summaries, and there will be many, many pairings. Just a fluff plot, tbh.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canada

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm sorry, I decided to discontinue this because it has been way too long and I have lost inspiration for this fic. It was way too big of an idea that I had from the beginning and I felt like I was digging myself deeper with every chapter.

Matthew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, knew something was up when he hadn’t heard from his brother on his way to the World Meeting this morning.

Matthew grabbed his briefcase, his jacket, and stooped to pick up his lazy polar bear, Kumajori. He thought nothing of not hearing from his obnoxious brother, who would normally call for one reason or another to tell him how boring the meeting would be and they should skip it.

It was only when he arrived to the meeting place and saw so many countries were also missing that he should have noticed something earlier. None of the Axis countries were there yet, which shocked almost everyone, because Germany and his strange brother were always at the meeting places hours before the earliest country came to set up. Matthew looked around and couldn’t see his father figure, France, anywhere either, though he saw England and that vampire-ish country – he had to think a bit to remember his name, realizing it was Romania – looking around with almost guilty looks that no one else really noticed yet.

“Are we gunna fucking start the meeting or not?” Romano shouted from the other side of the room, standing up from his seat beside Spain and Portugal.

Everyone turned to the other half of Italy. This was a surprise; Romano wanted to actually get a meeting over with. He normally fought with Germany at any moment during the meetings to have them finish.

Matthew sat near the back, close to the door he entered from, observing his other father figure with his friend mutter to each other furiously.

“Are you sure that’s what Lukas said?” Arthur muttered to Romania.

“Yes, I’ve told you what he’s said five times. He woke up to hearing him screaming bloody murder.” Dimitri shot back, rubbing his face with a hand.

“But we weren’t even trying to use that one, how could he have been hit? We weren’t even trying to hit any of them!” Arthur’s words grew louder until all talking stopped as the countries turned to the two magical countries, causing the English nation to pale.

“What did you two idiots do this time?” Romano demanded, trying to run to the two, but was currently being restrained by Spain. It wouldn’t be worth it for the Italian to cause any more drama until they heard the two out.

Arthur tried to ignore the stares from the other countries, but everyone could tell Romania was unused to the stares and was beginning to crack easy.

“We, uh, might’ve done…” Dimitri stammered.

Before he could answer, the door beside Matthew was thrown open and a teenage girl around Matthew’s age burst through, inexplicably wearing America’s bomber jacket over a loose Iron man shirt and Captain America boxers almost falling off her hips.

“Sup, dudes! I need to talk to Iggy about this!” She cried, her eyes searching until they fell on Arthur.

She headed like a tracking missile to the English nation, and stood in front of him, fists on her hips.

“Why’d you turn me into a girl?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Canada: Matthew Williams  
> England: Arthur Kirkland  
> South Italy/Romano: Lovino Vargas(To be honest, the countries use both Lovino and Romano interchangeably)   
> Romania: Dimitri Albu  
> Norway: Lukas Bondevik
> 
> Author's notes: Why. Am. I. Writing. Another. Story???  
> This plot bunny sprung up on me while reading a different fanfic, and this came to be. Be warned, there will be a lot of pairings, and you won't get to know who has turned into a girl until a couple chapters. Can you guess who, besides the obvious?  
> I won't add another chapter until I am done with Wind and the Mind, but I just wanted to show that I have another story on the way.  
> See ya later!


	2. America

America was furious, though also curious. He had woken up this morning cranky, like always, but when he stretched, his pants slid down small wide hips. Surprised, he looked down and cried out seeing bare knockers in his line of sight.

_What did that bastard do this time?_ America thought as he – America wasn’t sure whether to think he or she, before deciding to go with she, as the tits on her chest seemed to make it more acceptable – ran to her closet to find something that would fit her. She was much thinner than when she was a guy, and shorter, but finding a shirt was easy enough. They hung off her like a nightshirt. But finding pants that wouldn’t fall off was proving to be difficult for her. When she was a guy, America had narrow hips, and most of the jeans America had wouldn’t fit her curvy hips. Even the sweats were too big, so she decided to grab her smallest pair of boxers, happy they weren’t completely falling off, and was about to leave to find what Arthur had done this time before realizing he wouldn’t be at his house.

_Shit, the meeting!_ She thought. She couldn’t change; she was already in the car and in the middle of traffic. She could only groan and change her direction from the airport to the World Meeting.

America tried to call her brother Canada, but he wasn’t home, so she guessed he was already at the meeting, and since he normally turned off his cell when he went there so America wouldn’t text him during the meetings, she couldn’t contact him until she got to the place.

As she was approaching the meeting place, she noticed a few slightly familiar people getting out of their cars in front of the meeting place, though most of the people were girls. It wasn’t until she saw a brunette with a strikingly similar curl to Italy that she realized she wasn’t the only one Arthur had messed up with.

America sped up, quickly jumping out of her car and called the other girls back to her.

“Hey, guys wait!” She called, the others turning towards the voice, doing a double take at her appearance.

“America?” A German accent asked incredulously. America looked over at her, and saw long, long white hair and the shit eating smile of Prussia.

“Woah! I wouldn’t have been able to tell who you were if not for the hair, Prussia!” America laughed. “What happened to all y’all?”

“We could clearly ask you the same thing.” Another German accent came from a blonde haired, blue eyed serious face. Germany, of course.

America sighed. “Guessing it was Iggy. I’m going in to get him right now. Maybe all y’all can wait outside the room until I get him?”

The other girls nodded, knowing they wouldn’t be able to convince her to do anything but her plans.

“Alright! C’mon, we should hurry!” She called, running past them into the building, looking for the meeting place.

It took a couple minutes for America to find the right room, and when she did, she burst through in spectacular American fashion.

The whole room went silent as she took a few steps forward, searching the room for the familiar caterpillar eyebrows.

Finding her target, she marched right in front of him, jutting out a hip as she placed her hands on her hips dramatically.

“Why’d you turn me into a girl?” She demanded.

England wouldn’t look up, finding his own shoes to be very interesting, but his friend, the little cocky vampire, tried to diffuse the situation.

“What do you mean? He didn’t do anything…” Even he wasn’t convinced by his words as America stared him down.

“Oh yes he did. He did something to a lot of us. And he is gunna tell us why.” She grabbed England’s wrists and jerked him up from his chair and dragged him outside. England seemed to have returned to normal and was shouting to be let go, falling silent as he saw the small group of girls outside the room.

“You have a lot to explain to us, comrade.” A creepy voice called from a pale girl that looked like Belarus.

“Get off me, you git.” England wrenched his wrists from America’s grip, and straightened himself up. “And I didn’t do this. At least, not on my own and not on purpose, you bloody twats.”

The air got colder as the girl stepped forward, a much-too-large scarf covering her neck, shoulders and most of her chest. America only then realized the girl was Russia.

“Holy shit, calm down, Russia.” America took a step between the two, glaring at the Russian. “We actually need him alive to find out what the hell happened.”

“Ugh, this is so unawesome!” Prussia whined, trying to blow long locks from her forehead that kept falling over her eyes. “Can’t we just make him change us back before he tells us how he messed up?”

America hadn’t thought of that, and looked back at England, waiting for a reply.

“I would love to turn you all back, but I don’t know what even happened in the first place.” He told them honestly.

America slumped. “Aw, come on, Iggy, you don’t know anything?”

“Sorry, no. We were only practicing a new spell, and couldn’t figure out what happened.” He told them.

“Wait, who’s ‘we’?” The brunette, Italy most likely, piped up.

“Romania, Norway and I.” England gave a ‘duh, that was kind of obvious’ kind of look.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” A voice yelled from the doorway. They all turned to see Romano, among others, standing in the doorway, looking at the girls with plate sized eyes.

“Fratello!” Italy called, detaching from the group of girls to hug her brother. The poor brother looked absolutely dumbstruck at the girl who was cuddling up to him.

“Alfred?” America’s attention snapped to the source of the voice, a quiet call from left side of the door. She saw her own brother, and smiled widely.

“Mattie!” She cried, pulling him and his bear into a patented America bear hug that she sadly couldn’t reach fully around her now much taller brother. “Bro, why are you now so tall?”

“Alfred, why are _you_ a girl?” Mattie countered.

“Don’t look at me, ask mister Magic over there and his friends.” She scoffed, flicking a hand over to England, now standing next to Romania.

“So that’s what they were muttering about.” Mattie wondered aloud.

“You overheard them?” America looked up at him questioningly.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t understand what they were saying all that much.” He shrugged. “They were talking about Norway, but it didn’t make sense, though, now I think it’s starting to.”

“Wonder how many they hit.” America asked aloud, looking back at the group of girls.

So far, he had seen Prussia, Germany, Italy, Russia, Japan, another Asian girl America had no idea who she would be, Lithuania, France, Austria, and a couple he guessed were from Africa or South America, but couldn’t tell who was who since they looked very different from being guys.

“England you jerk! I’m a girl now!”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Guess who that last voice is? :D  
> I'm posting this, because while I am not yet done Wind and the Mind, I just wanted to add another chapter to get the story going.  
> Most of the next coming chapters are going to be setting up who are Nyo, and who I'm pairing with who. Just a head's up!  
> See ya next time!


	3. Canada/America

They heard a young prepubescent girl’s shout from the front of the building, and everyone turned to see a small group approach them.

Canada recognized Denmark, Norway, Finland and Sweden, but there were two others with them that he couldn’t recognize straight away, before noticing the light purple eyes of Iceland and the sailor cap of Sealand.

Finland was holding the little girl with the sailor cap so she wouldn’t try to kick England, from the looks of it, while Denmark had to be a barrier between Iceland and Norway. When the Nordics reached the rest of the countries, Norway went straight to the other two magical countries, looking bored unless someone would look directly into his eyes.

Canada stood by America while the magic trio retold the bare minimum they knew. A new spell they didn’t know what would happen accidently hit almost half the countries, and now they are girls, possibly permanently, until the three could find a counter spell.

“Oh, take your time, mes petits!” France called, looking fine even with long brown hair and somehow had a full length dress that fit France’s female body to a T. Matthew didn’t even want to guess how France did it. “I think I’ll enjoy seeing how the other gender spends their time.”

And with that, the new female countries were herded to another room by the other girls, Hungary pushing the stragglers ahead of her to hurry them up.

Matthew stood by the magic trio, watching the large group of girls leave. He wondered what was going to happen.

America

“Hopefully all you girls know your sex ed?” Hungary spoke loudly to be heard over the muttering from the group.

Most nodded, while a couple – America included – reddened and shook their heads, not looking up at the other female countries.

Hungary and Taiwan sighed, before Taiwan came forward and briskly went over the woman’s body, causing America and a couple other countries to redden even more than before.

“Okay? Got it? Good.” She finished, nodding back at Hungary who took charge again.

“Now that we got the basics out of the way, you should decide, until the idiots figure out a way to return your guys into guys, if you want to still think yourselves as guys or now girls. Then, after the meeting, we should all go shopping to help you find clothes that don’t look” Her eyes flit over America’s wardrobe “look like you’re falling out of your clothes because they now don’t fit.”

America huffed. _Why’d you have to single my sense of taste, huh?_ She thought bitterly. Sure, her boxers were nearly off her hips, but they were covering her, weren’t they?

All of the countries said they’d want to think themselves as girls and then were asked to think of temporary female names that would help the others to not confuse anyone.

“Oh, I know my awesome name!” Prussia shouted after they had a couple minutes to think. “This name is really popular for girls. Maria!”

Slowly, the other girls began announcing their names. Monika, Leja, Felicia, Francine, Annaliese, Sakura, Anya, Leota, Eva, Penny before America told them hers.

“Amelia, of course!”

When they were done, Hungary smiled at the girls, hands on her hips. “Okay, so now we just need to finish this meeting. No one go anywhere, so we can find good and fitting clothes.”

America rolled her eyes, walking out of the room with the others, heading for the meeting room, which still had the guys standing rather confused.

“What are you dolts looking at?” Germany shouted, causing the guys to run back into the meeting room. Didn’t matter if Germany was a girl, they were still commanding and terrifying when they wanted to be.

The meeting was quick, because for once, no one made any comments, the new female countries too uncomfortable to think of anything other than shifting their new knockers or smack the guys near them.

Amelia didn’t really care, she was looking over at Japan. As a girl, she was so small that even her guy clothes looked like they were trying to drown the poor girl. She had short hair, but the bangs were so long they covered her large eyes. Amelia thought she looked like an anime girl.

She smiled at the thought and finally Germany called the meeting to lunch and Hungary and Ukraine herded the girls to the nearest mall for a quick shopping trip.

It was a different experience for the girls. They had been used to everything being simple and everything fitting just the way they were supposed to. Shopping in the women’s section took forever, the sizes were all contradicting sizes and all were as thin as Amelia’s boxers. Ukraine took half the girls for bra shopping, an embarrassing ordeal for the ones who never knew how to check their sizes.

Hungary had the other half, Amelia in her group, looking for various outfits, from professional to casual to dancing to dresses.

When they were finally done, about an hour and a half had gone by, and the girls only had about one bra, one professional outfit and two tops and skirts and pants each, besides Sealand. They all changed into their professional clothes as soon as they were bought, and Amelia saw the change. She wore a loose blouse that clearly still showed her knockers and somehow fit properly, with a knee length skirt. It was a strange experience, not wearing pants or jeans or even boxers, but she quickly adapted to walking with a skirt.

They returned and she smirked at the jaws dropping from the male nations. Amelia saw France soaking up the attention and walked with a weird hip wiggle that had many guys watching her hips.

“I don’t think we’ll get anything done, so I think we should postpone our meeting, yes?” Germany asked as not many noticed her, all watching France gracefully walk and sit next to England.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Names used  
> Canada: Matthew Williams  
> America: Amelia Jones  
> Prussia: Maria Beilschmidt  
> Germany: Monika Beilschmidt  
> North Italy/Veneziano(Now Veneziana): Felicia Vargas  
> France: Francine Bonnefoy  
> Austria: Annaliese Edelstein  
> Japan: Sakura Honda  
> Russia: Anya Braginskaya  
> Hong Kong: Leota  
> Iceland: Eva Steilsson  
> Sealand: Penny Kirkland  
> Lithuania: Leja Laurinaitis
> 
> Author's Notes: Holy fuck. Too many names.  
> But, yeah, those are the main ones that are turned into girls. For a few of them, I had to look up what the most popular names were, or popular fan names.  
> So, we learn a lot of new names, so I will be posting the human names used for a little while longer til its easy to remember their names.  
> See ya later!


	4. Prussia/Japan

Prussia hated having tits.

Sure, they were great when she first saw them resting on her chest, but finding a shirt that fit her, or when they were shopping, finding a _bra_ , took so long, she was starting to think having tits weren’t so awesome after all.

She and Germany sat next to each other, uncomfortable with the clothes they changed into. Prussia still couldn’t understand how Hungary put up with what she wore.

_Maybe she doesn’t._ She thought. _Maybe that’s why she’s always so angry and likes hitting me with the frying pan._

“Gil-Maria, come on, we should get home soon.” Monika snapped her out of her thoughts.

Maria nodded, getting up awkwardly because of the thin skirt she was wearing. She was going to have to find something that was easier to move in if she was going to be a girl until the idiotic magic trio figured out how to fix this mess.

“Ve, Germany! Can I come to your place for a bit?” Just as Monika was about to leave the room, she fell from an Italian missile. “Oof, sorry, Germany!”

“Italy! Get off me.” Monika struggled to get the Italian off her so she could get up. “Why do you want to come with us, anyway?”

“Because fratello is being weird and telling me I can’t go home with him. He’s being mean.” Feli pouted, which worked well with her girly face.

“Yeah, West, let’s bring little Ita with us!” Maria agreed, pulling both girls up and walking with them out of the meeting room, walking backward to face them.

Monika groaned, but didn’t argue, just glaring at her sister like it was her fault.

Maria laughed before something crashed into her back and she fell backwards, a cry of surprise bursting from her lips as she did.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you.” The thing she crashed into muttered and Maria looked over her head to see who she had walked into.

It was Matthew. He looked surprised to see Maria looking back at him, before averting his eyes and scrambled to pick up his briefcase and polar bear, the poor thing looking annoyed with having been dropped suddenly.

“Hey, Matt. Sorry, no it was my fault.” Maria said, scooting off him to get up, turning around to see Matthew get up as well, hugging his bear to his chest.

“Oh, okay. Glad you’re not hurt.” He gave a small smile, and it made him look cute to Maria.

_Wait, cute?_ Maria shook her head mentally to try to get rid of the silly thought.

“It’s fine, I do that all the time.” She smiled back brightly.

“Okay, well, hope you don’t walk into anything else. I’ll, uh, see you later, Gi-Prussia.” He looked uncertain as he said her name.

“Call me Maria until I turn back into my awesome guy self! Okay, Matt?” She called to him, walking back toward her sister and Italy, both of who had already reached the entrance of the building.

Matthew hummed. “Alright, Maria. See you later.” He waved, before having to grab his polar bear quickly before the animal could fall again.

Maria giggled, a weird sound to her ears, and waved back to him, catching up to the two.

Japan

Now, there were times when Japan thought being a girl would be cool, and there were many better cosplay costumes aimed more for females, but this was not what she wanted.

She huffed as her hair _again_ fell over her face, and kept brushing her hair over her ear. She was walking with her family, Taiwan and Vietnam both surrounding her and Hong Kong protectively. She couldn’t understand why, but didn’t complain. Especially when Korea tried to grab Hong Kong to claim her breasts. No one had ever seen Taiwan punch him so hard.

China kept looking over at her and Hong ever so often worriedly, until Japan couldn’t take it anymore.

“China, do you wish to say something?” She asked exasperatedly, arms crossed awkwardly over her chest.

China jumped and reddened a bit, before coughing. “Sorry, it’s just…” he gestured with his hands uncertainly “so strange to see you and Leon as females. I apologize if I offended you, Japan.”

“Leota for the time being, old man.” Hong Kong said.

China looked over at her curiously. “Can you please rephrase? Leota?”

Hong Kong sighed, brushing equally annoying strands of hair from her face. “I’m not Leon, Yao. Until those stupid Magic nations change us back, I’m Leota and Japan’s Sakura.”

She continued to walk, causing Vietnam and Taiwan to follow her, thus causing Sakura to follow them as Taiwan kept a hand on her shoulder. The male nations had to run to catch up and they all walked in silence.

This was going to be an experience.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Prussia: Maria Beilschmidt  
> Germany: Monika Beilschmidt  
> North Italy/Veneziana: Felicia Vargas  
> Canada: Matthew Williams  
> Japan: Sakura Honda  
> Hong Kong: Leota  
> China: Yao Wang
> 
> Author's notes: Prussia has the weirdest thought process since they've been turned into girls.  
> Also, what is Hong Kong's last name? I looked it up, but it doesn't really say...  
> Nothing else to say, so I'll see ya next chapter!


	5. Japan/Prussia

Sakura barely had a day of being back home when a knock came from the door.

“Yo, Japan!” Sakura sighed. If it had been anyone else, she would have hid in her room, refusing to leave until they left, but that trick never worked on America.

She slowly crossed to the front door and opened it half way, looking up at the American.

“Hello, America-san.” She leaned against the door slightly, feeling jet-lagged from the flight back home.

“You okay, Japan? You look tired.” America’s face was more expressive as a girl, and she looked concerned for the petite nation.

“Hai, just a little tired. I just got back home. Jet-lagged.” Sakura clipped her words, trying to at least sound like she wasn’t murmuring.

“Oh, ha, yeah, I felt the same when I went back to my place.” America giggled, one hand absently playing with her hair.

“Then why did you come here, America-san? You could have slept more before going on another long flight.” The Japanese nation stood back to let America in, leading the way to her living room.

“Nah, I wanted to see ya, Ki-Uh…” America looked uncomfortable. “I think I forgot your human name.”

Internally, Sakura sighed with relief. She thought she had been the only one who forgot the other nations’ new names.

“It’s okay, America-san. Sakura, Honda Sakura.”

“Okay, good, I can remember Sakura. Like those flowers in all those anime you have, right?” Japan nodded. “Great! That’ll be easy to remember. Just in case you forgot, mine is Amelia, like Amelia Earhart.”

“Hai. I will not forget that name. Thank you for reminding me, Amelia-san.” Sakura smiled at her American friend, and they spent a little longer talking about nothing in particular until Amelia said she needed to head back to her place before her boss throws a fit.

“I will see you again, Amelia-san.” Sakura waved to her friend as she left for the airport.

“Peace, dude! See ya later!” Amelia responded, looking behind her to wave enthusiastically back at the Japanese nation.

Prussia

“Hey, West, I can finally do the splits!”

Maria looked up at her sister, excited. Monika ignored her, continuing her exercise routine, causing the Prussian to grumble under her breath as she swung a leg around to get up. She was still surprised with how flexible she was now as a girl.

The two Germans kept learning new things about being a woman every day since the meeting. Hungary also had come over quite a bit to tell them little advice for various things to remember now that they were not guys.

Maria thought it was odd that Hungary was doting on the two of them so much now that they were girls, but whenever the subject was brought up she would change the subject. The sisters couldn’t understand their friend.

Well, until she finally spilled her worries to them.

“Promise you’ll both keep this?” She had a look of vulnerability Maria had never seen on her. “I really just don’t know what to do.”

“Ja, we promise. What’s wrong, Lizzy?” Maria looked at her friend curiously.

“I like Austria, but I don’t know how to say it to her.” Hungary bit her lip at her statement.

Maria laughed in surprise. “That’s it? I thought it was going to be something totally unawesome! This is easy.”

“How is this easy?” Hungary demanded, looking between whacking her with her frying pan and confused.

“Like this of course!”

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Japan: Sakura Honda  
> America: Amelia Jones  
> Prussia: Maria Beilschmidt  
> Germany: Monika Beilschmidt  
> Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry
> 
> Author's notes: Currently trying to find the timeline for this story, but its not to be found. Working that out, so at least the later chapters won't be so chaotic.  
> See ya later!


	6. Sealand/Russia

“P-Hey! Sea! Wait up a second, will you?” Sealand twisted her head around to the voice, seeing the brown hair of her friend Wy coming to see her. Sea turned back to her parents who nodded before walking with the other three Nordics.

Wy reached Sealand in a few moments, looking annoyed.

“Were you really gunna leave me alone with the rest of the group?? She demanded, hands on hips.

“What do you…? Oh! I forgot there was a meeting!” Sealand smacked her head with her hand.

“You were the one who planned it, you idiot!” Wy huffed.

“Sorry. I just need to tell them and I’ll be right back.” Sealand ran over to the Nordic group standing by the car, waiting for her.

“I forgot there was a micronation meeting today! Can one of you pick me up at the usual time? Thanks!” Sea called, running back to the young micronation, not looking at the bewildered looks from Finland or Sweden.

“Okay, shall we be off, Wy?” She asked when she reached her friend again.

“Mhm, c’mon, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry up, and if we’re late, Ladonia’s gunna try to say he’s the leader again.”

The two ran side by side, dodging through the straggling nations before finding the small group of micronations sitting around a table looking bored.

When the two girls got to the group, Seborga nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Sea.

“Feli was telling the truth?!” He cried, gawking at the micronation, who stuck her tongue at him.

“Whatcha staring at, Seb? It’s just me.” She demanded, before noticing all the micronations were staring at her in varying degrees of surprise. “What’s up with you guys?”

“Maybe you’ve forgotten, but you are a girl now, and we haven’t seen you in a while.” Ladonia said sarcastically.

“You’re very pretty as a girl, Sea.” Seb said, grinning after his shock wore off, before Wy stood in front of Sea, almost protectively.

“Alright, I’ll say this once. You think you can do anything with Sea and I’ll send Aussie’s koala on you.”

“What are you talking about, Wendy?” Seb took a step toward the two girls, looking confused.

“You know exactly what I mean, _ladies’ man._ Just because Sea’s a girl doesn’t mean you can do anything with her. If you didn’t like Sea enough to date as a guy, why should it be any different if Sea’s a girl?”

Sealand just stood behind her friend with a bewildered look before moving past Wy carefully.

“I dunno why everyone’s acting so weird. Can’t we just get our meeting going, guys?” She asked, looking between each member of the group.

The others seemed to have dropped the subject and they all agreed, and Penny smiled widely.

Russia

Russia sat beside her boyfriend, leaning against him slightly as they watched some TV show. She felt it was a little weird leaning against him, but since she was now much smaller as a girl, he was the one who pulled her close.

“You okay? You haven’t said a word since this show started.” Yao asked, wrapping an arm around Russia’s shoulders.

“Huh? Oh, da. Sorry, I was just thinking.” She lifted her eyes up to Yao. He gazed back questioningly.

“What about?”

She smiled softly, an expression that actually matched Russia without seeming intimidating. “That I get to lean on you for once.”

Yao was quiet before he chuckled. “Really, aru? That’s just like you, Anya.” He squeezed her shoulders and gently kissed her temple. “You think of the simplest things.”

Anya’s smile grew, and she put her head on Yao’s chest. “You are too nice to me, Yao.”

“Well, you are mine, just as I am yours. That’s normally how a relationship works.” Yao laughed again.

Anya didn’t answer, turning back to the show. She was really happy even with this strange spell on her, she and Yao were still together. She had been worried they would break up because most of their relationship had been very, physical, normally involving Yao on the bottom. She had wanted to ask him about why they didn’t break up, but Yao would just wave it away, saying he cares for the mind, not really the body.

The two fell asleep like that and stayed until dawn.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> (mentioned) North Italy/Veneziana: Felicia Vargas  
> Wy: Wendy  
> Sealand: Penny Kirkland  
> Russia: Anya  
> China: Yao Wang
> 
> Author's notes: So, I don't know if I got these characters right or not, I haven't really read anything with them much recently, so, sorry if I botched these characters.  
> I've never actually read much on Rochu, but I thought I'd try my hand at this ship. Did I write it well?  
> See ya next time!


	7. Lithuania/Sealand

“Liet! Are you ever gunna, like, get out of the changing room?”

Lithuania quietly groaned. Since she had woken up last month as a female, her overly feminine boyfriend had decided to drag her to every mall in Poland, searching for clothes that were over the top. She loved the nation, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Come on, Leja!” Feliks called from the other side of the changing room door.

Leja sighed and looked down at her outfit. It was actually flattering on her figure. She was wearing a light blue tee and shorts that seemed to hug her hips, which was still a strange thing to think or see. For once, the outfits the two were looking for were less dramatic and more comfortable.

She opened the door slightly, eyeing her boyfriend. Feliks smiled as she fully opened the door and gave her a critical eye.

“Are they comfortable for ya, hun?” He asked, walking to her and tugging the shirt to see how long it was.

“Yes, surprisingly. But these sizes are everywhere. How can one store say I’m an eight, and then another say I’m a two? This is like America’s stores again.” Leja folded her arms over her chest

“I dunno, sweetie. Girls get it so complicated for some reason.” Her boyfriend flipped his hair. “We should buy these for summer. You don’t wanna, like, die because all you have is for, like, winter.”

“Fine, but are we done yet? All this shopping is wearing me out. How can you do this every other month?” Leja was just happy they weren’t going through shoes again. That had been a painful experience, and took far too long. “You do realize I have other pieces of clothing from last month, right?”

“Ugh, fine. I guess we’re done, just hurry up and change.” Feliks whined. Leja smiled and pecked his cheek before going back into the changing room to get back into her regular clothes, a tank top with a sweater over it and straight jeans with sneakers.

They bought the several pairs of tops and bottoms from the store and started walking home laden with bags. A strong wind came and the two started to walk faster to Feliks’s house, sticking close to one another with a hand free each, fingers intertwined.

Sealand

Penny swung her legs hard to get the swing going higher, laughing as she straightened her body and looked ‘up’ at the ground. Kicking her legs back again, she flipped up and laughed more at the strange dizziness appeared for a split second.

It was one of the only off days her parents had together, and mum suggested going to the park so ‘Hana and Sea could have some fun.’

They were going to originally ask Ladonia if he wanted to join them, but the internet micronation declined, saying the sand would get stuck everywhere and he wouldn’t be able to get it out.

 _Ha, jokes on him, there is no sand here._ Penny thought as she jumped off the swing to see her parents talking to each other quietly.

“C’mon, Tino. Hana just wants t’run.” Dad seemed to be arguing with mum.

“But the last time we let go of her leash, she ran almost all the way to the next city. Or did you forget that happened, Berwald?” Mum lifted the small white dog in question, which yipped and wag her tail excitedly. “Even the dog parks aren’t strong enough to hold her.”

“Never said let go of the leash.” Dad muttered, looking between the dog and mum. “Just run with her should be good.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Penny asked, smiling as her parents jumped, Hana being dropped on the table slightly.

“Oh, Sea.” Mum turned to Penny, holding the leash out to her. “Why don’t you take Hana for a run around the park, and when you get back, we’ll get a treat before heading home? Sound like a good plan?”

“A treat? Deal!” Penny grabbed the leash and picked up the small fluff of a dog, tugging the leash a bit when Hana was on all fours. “C’mon girl! We’re gunna go running!”

Hana and Penny took off, running around the entirety of the park. They bobbed and weaved around other runners and humans just enjoying the park, Penny laughing at how they had nearly slammed into a roller skater who hadn’t been paying attention.

It took them about ten minutes to run the whole perimeter and soon Penny saw her parents sitting at the same table they had been in when she left. She waved and called to them and they all left to get some treats on the way home.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used (you can tell I can't remember last names)  
> Lituania: Leja  
> Poland: Feliks  
> Sealand: Penny  
> Finland: Tino  
> Sweden: Berwald
> 
> Author's notes: Kinda just showing who has been dating before the spell hit.  
> Also hoping I'm doing Poland justice... The only thing I know about his character is he likes saying 'like' alot.  
> I'm really going all out, trying to write as characters I don't normally see often. Wow. hopefully I do them all justice when you see them. /o\  
> Hopefully by next week, I'll be able to post a chapter a week. School is nearly finished, and once it's May, I do plan on posting my final project up on here(well, my final project was a short story and I wrote about 30 pages, and I'm so proud of it). So look forward to that if you like my writing!  
> See ya later!


	8. Hungary/Austria

The plan was set. Hungary could barely believe _Prussia_ was the one who thought it up. She normally prided herself of being a good matchmaker, having set up quite a few relationships, and yet for her own love life, she was clueless.

She sighed and pressed the speak button on her cell, hearing the ringing before

“Hello?”

“Hi, Austria.” Hungary willed her voice to remain normal. “Uhm, I was wondering.”

“Wondering about what, Elizabeta?” There was a tint of colour in Austria’s voice when she said Lizzy’s name, giving her a thrill.

“Uhm.” She coughed, clearing her throat. “I was wondering if you’d like to, uh…”

She trailed off and before she knew it, her cell was ripped from her hand and Prussia was speaking into the speaker.

“Lizzy is being a slowpoke to asking you out. At her place, next Friday, at four, okay?” Prussia spoke bluntly.

Lizzy was halfway to yelling at Prussia when the woman smiled widely and looked at her.

“It’s a date for ya! Have fun Friday!” She ended the call and tossed the phone to Lizzy, laughing.

“Wait, really?” Lizzy gaped.

“After much fluster, I heard a yes.” Prussia laughed. “Have fun!”

Austria

Austria rifled through clothes for about an hour, searching for something respectable to wear. It had been taking most of her time. She had finally found a proper top but could not find anything to wear for pants, until her eyes glared at the ruffles and poof of the skirts she had humoured others by buying.

With a sigh, she searched through and found a matching shin-length skirt to go with her top. She checked the time and decided it was best to get dressed now and be early than be late over a silly reason like clothes.

Austria got to Hungary’s house at four on the dot, mentally priding herself for being on time as always for personal appointments. She knocked on the door and soon she found herself in front of Hungary, looking very pretty in a long green dress with…

“Are you wearing combat boots, Elizabeta?” She asked incredulously.

“Oh, well. You see, heels aren’t for me.” Eliza fidgeted. “After centuries of being forced to wear them, I’d much rather wear something more comfortable. And anyway, this is a simple, home cooked meal type of date.”

There it was again, that word. Austria felt her face heat up slightly, and she looked away from Eliza quickly.

“But, come in, please.” She stepped back to allow Austria in.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Hungary: Elizabeta
> 
> Author's notes: So short... Sorry. But I'm not good with writing dates, so I didn't want to write it.  
> ANyway, another pairing! Though ya'll already knew it, sooo~  
> See ya next week with another chapter!


	9. England/America

England groaned, face against the desk he was working on.

They had hit another dead end. Magic was difficult, and yet what they were trying to do seemed almost impossible. There was nothing written about how to reverse the spell, or how long the spell would last anyway.

“Did we really mess up so badly?” Dimitri asked from the computer screen. The three had been messaging each other non-stop for the past month and a half trying to figure out a way to change their fellow nations back.

“From Iceland’s icy shoulder, I’d say yes.” Norway said dryly, his face looking bored as ever.

“Please don’t remind me.” England sat upright again, his hands pushing his hair out of his face. “How are we supposed to fix this when none of our books have anything on this?”

“Because no one ever tried it? It might not even be one spell.” Romania suggested again. “Weren’t we practicing multiple spells then?”

“Yes, but why do we have a spell that is specifically what we did?” England sighed.

“We are just talking in circles, you do realize?” Norway rubbed his temple, his fingers touching the hairpin as well. “We have been stuck for weeks, and I don’t think the others have any spell books. We’re just going to have to tell them we can’t do anything.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, Lukas.” England rubbed his forehead tiredly. “We’ll call it a night and try to figure out what to do tomorrow. Good night, Lukas, Dimitri.”

“Night, Arthur.” They both disconnected and Arthur turned off the computer, walking to the kitchen for some tea to help his headache.

He did not, however, realize there was another person in the room when he was about to sit down.

“Bonjour, mon ami.”

Arthur shouted, nearly dropping his tea as he whirled around to see France sitting pretty in the living room.

“Frog! What are you doing in my bloody house?” He shouted, setting his cup of tea down on the table.

“What? Can’t I see a good friend of mine?” France pouted, standing up and walking into the kitchen to sit at the table.

“Frog, go away.” Arthur didn’t even have to energy to fight with the Frenchwoman anymore. “It’s been a long day.”

“Oh? Tell Mama Francine.” She patted the chair Arthur was going to sit in anyway with a warm smile.

“No.” Arthur groaned as he sat down, sipping the tea.

“Angleterre, you and I both know you will have to tell someone what bothers you.” Francine gently put a hand on Arthur’s arm. “So why not tell me? We’ve known each other for centuries.”

Arthur looked between the hand and her face, before sighing and telling her the news. The Frenchwoman was quiet, nodding to what he said and frowned.

“Well, if you and tes amis are certain.” She shrugged. “We will just have to live with it. And I can tell you, we are going to be fine learning this. We have had time to adjust, and c’est d’accord. We will be fine.”

She squeezed his arm reassuringly, and smiled at him. Arthur returned it with a tired one. He leant forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, and saw her cheeks redden a bit.

“I thought we were off at the moment.” She searched his eyes carefully.

“Not when you’re being so caring, frog.”

America

Amelia was enjoying her country’s summer weather. It was a great feeling to have the sun warm her hair and skin as she laid spread eagle on the grass in her backyard.

Her brother had called a bit ago to see how she was doing, which he had been doing more often since the spell had started. Amelia loved how much her brother cared for her, and had told him as much during their talk today.

She sighed and looked at the few clouds in the sky as she recalled the phone call she had with Mattie.

_“Are you sure the only reason you’re calling me is to see how I am, Matt?” Amelia asked, being answered with silence. “Uh huh, I’ll take that as something else wants to be said. Spill it, Maple.”_

_“No, nothing! I have nothing to spill, Stars.” Mattie stuttered and Amelia smirked._

_“Sure you don’t, Maple. Don’t make me go over there and force it outta you.” She teased._

_“I don’t have anything else to… Is it really that obvious?” Her brother asked._

_“Oh man, very. Spill it, Mattie, what’s up?” She sat down with a silent sigh._

_“I, I really don’t know. I’m just, a little confused and don’t know who to turn to.”_

_“Wow, are you really that desperate to ask_ me _, America, The United States? The last place to ask for help of any kind?” Amelia wasn’t ragging on her country, because it was true. No one ever turned to her for advice or help. At least, not personal help._

_“Well, I can’t ask France, who was my first choice, because she knows about my problem the most.” Mattie said._

_“This is relationship advice?” Amelia perked up. Her baby brother_ (not really, but she always said she was older) _was having trouble dating? No way._

_“Ugh, you know what? I can’t talk over the phone.” Mattie mumbled. “I’ll come over tomorrow to talk about this. Maybe you can help me.”_

Amelia sighed. She wondered what her brother wanted to tell her. It had to do with relationships, and apparently Francy-pants knew the guy. That didn’t narrow down the search, France knew practically everyone on a very… Intimate level, as France had dated at least half the countries and banged the other half.

She willed time to hurry up when her cell rang. She looked quickly at the caller id before smiling brightly and answering.

“Heya, Sakura!” She chirped.

“Hello, Amelia-san. How are you?” The Japanese nation asked her voice soft over the phone.

“I’m great now. Did ya need something, Sak?” She sat up with her phone to her ear.

“Uh, I am not certain yet.” Sakura sounded distracted, and Amelia wondered what she was doing.

“Well, that’s unlike you.” She giggled. “You normally know exactly what to say when you call. Though, normally you call for business. This isn’t for business right?”

“Oh, no, not today. I, uh, I was wondering if maybe in a week I could come over to your place.” Sakura rushed the words, but Amelia was just able to keep up. “I haven’t visited in a while and would enjoy the scenery.”

Amelia felt her face warm a bit for some reason, and cleared her throat. “Sure, sure! That’d be awesome, Sakura. I look forward to seeing ya next week!”

“Hai. I will see you then. I should go now.” The other girl mumbled and quickly hung up, but the smile on Amelia’s face stayed for the night.

She didn’t know why she felt that way with her friend, but knew it was different from how she felt about her other friends and family. They had known each other for decades, and only within the past few years had she felt something differently about her Japanese friend, but couldn’t figure out what. It always felt like she was sick when she was around Japan, and liked to lean against the nation when they were sitting next to each other.

She couldn’t wait to see her again.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Romania: Dimitri  
> Norway: Lukas  
> England: Arthur  
> France: Francine  
> America: Amelia  
> Canada: Matthew  
> Japan: Sakura
> 
> Author's notes: A few things I see that could happen is 1) England and France would so have that on again off again relationship (My homestuck side says they flip from black to red a lot) and 2) America and Canada use really dumb nicknames for each other. America was the one who started it by calling Mattie Maple, so he copied.  
> This story is very episodic, huh? I just hope it still makes sense.  
> Anywho, school is finishing in a couple weeks, so that should mean more chapters coming sooner. I'm really happy school is finally ending, I need the rest  
> See ya next time~


	10. America

“Okay, Maple, are ya gonna spill it or no? This is quiet even for you.” Amelia sat in front of her brother in the living room, watching him carefully.

Mattie was fidgeting more than usual, not even looking up once at his twin while hugging Kumajiro.

Mattie sighed, looking like he was gathering his courage and glanced up at Amelia.

“Are you any different as a girl? Or any of the other nations that were hit by the spell, are they different?” He asked, uncertain.

Amelia cocked her head to the side, thinking. She sucked the corner of her lip as she did before looking at Mattie carefully.

“Not really. I mean, physically, course I’m way different now, but, any other way?” She shrugged. “I think I’m still the same. ‘Cept during that really weird week where I want to punch anyone and everyone.”

“So you mean you haven’t changed at all? What about the others?”

Amelia hummed, thinking about the others over the past month she had seen them. “Not really. Feli is still as weird as ever, Germany and Prussia are still going to extreme workouts, Japan’s just the same. I haven’t noticed a change in anyone, anyway.”

“Prussia’s still acting the same?” Mattie’s face brightened with a small smile that rang bells in Amelia’s head immediately.

“Why do you care so much about the now girly nations, bro?” Amelia gasped. “You like one of them, don’t you!”

She stood up and crossed over to sit beside Mattie, almost sitting on top of him with a giant grin on her face.

“Who is it? Who who who?” She poked his shoulder with every word as he tried to scoot across the couch away from her.

“Wh-what? No, I. I don’t kn-know what you’re ta-talking about.” He stuttered and Amelia’s grin widened.

“Oh em gee, you totally have a crush on one of them!” She poked him more before he raised Kuma as defence. “Just tell me and I’ll stop, Mattie!”

Mattie was silent for a bit while Amelia pestered him until he stood up, Amelia falling off the couch in surprise.

“Alright, I’ll tell you, okay?” He raised his voice before dropping it again, mumbling to his shoes. “But please don’t tell them?”

“Course, bro. Promise I won’t. Scouts honour.” She raised her right hand, three fingers up with her left over her chest.

“Fine.” Mattie paused, looking anywhere but at Amelia until he finally spoke.

“So, I’ve like this person for a while now, maybe over the past decade, and I never knew how to tell them, and then they got hit by the spell and became really pretty as a girl, and I don’t know what to do.” He mumbled quickly.

“Okay.” She stretched the word, hoping he would continue. “But who is she?”

“Uh, you know…” He mumbled so quietly Amelia couldn’t understand what he said.

“Who?” Both she and Kuma asked.

He mumbled again.

“Speak up, man.”

She jumped when Mattie yelled, “I like Prussia, okay!”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: If you thought I was gunna have someone else for Mattie, I am sorry. Prucan is life for me, though I'm still trying to figure out how it became my otp...  
> Anyway, a couple of things, 1: My final project original work is up, so ya'll can check it out if ya want. I'm pretty proud of it because it's not like a fanfic. It was 100% mine, though other works inspired me. ^u^ And 2: With school ending for me in a week, I'll be able to write and post hopefully more often and actually know how long this story is gunna be. (Most likely when all the couples are together)  
> Anyway, see ya!


	11. Japan/Prussia

Japan wished for the time to hurry up. She wanted to see Amelia right away, but sadly she had said she would see her in a week.

_Why did I tell her that? I could have gotten on a plane to see her the next day, not in a week._ She sighed, resting her head on her hands as she observed her family argue.

It was another ‘family’ meeting that China kept forcing everyone to talk to each other like how things were centuries ago. Currently China was arguing with Hong Kong, Taiwan was being pestered by India, and the only ones not talking were Japan, Vietnam, and the Koreas, which was a first for either. Both were noisy and loved to annoy the others until Yao yelled at everyone to leave. But today, Japan shifted to look closely at the Koreas, they were writing something.

Japan tried to see what they were writing about from where she was, but gave up when she realized it was upside down and in Korean. She might know how to read Korean right-side up, but even for a nation such as herself, any other language besides her own and English, reading in a different angle was next to impossible.

“…Hey!” Japan jumped at Yao’s shout, and everyone looked at him and Hong Kong, who was grabbing her jacket and was marching away. “Where do you think you’re going, aru?”

“To Eva’s.” She retorted, barely looking back at Yao as she spoke. “I was on my way to her place before you came up with the ridiculous ‘family meeting’ nonsense.”

“Don’t use that tone at me, young lady.” China glared at the retreating form until Leota turned the corner.

“Make me!” She shouted before the group heard the door open and close none too gently.

There was silence for a few beats before someone spoke up.

“What did you say to her?” Taiwan asked, hands on hips as she turned to her elder.

“What? I.” Yao seemed to search in his mind about what he had said to Hong Kong before looking back at Taiwan. “Well, I know I didn’t actually say anything to make Leon leave like that.”

“Leota.” Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, India and South Korea all corrected him. China was taking the new names – although they were no longer considered new, they’ve had the names for almost two months now – the hardest, always mixing them up. No one really blamed him, even Japan and Hong Kong occasionally forgot their names.

“Sorry. _Leota_. I don’t think so anyway.” Yao looked uncertain.

“Maybe it was what she said.” India guessed. “Maybe she just wanted to see her friend and this meeting held her up.”

The others muttered. Japan kept silent, not too sure herself. Yao sighed and raised his arms in defeat.

“Well, might as well end this family meeting.” He said and the others gave sighs of relief.

Everyone said their goodbyes and soon Japan was back home, falling on her bed with a smile.

_Now if only time would hurry up._

Prussia

Prussia’s wicked grin never left her for a full week when she learned that Lizzy and Anna got together after the date. She knew they were good for each other, but after World War 1 and the end of their political marriage, she wondered if they would try again. Who knew it would only take her awesome advice for them to actually go out again?

“Okay, if you don’t get rid of that shit-eating grin in the next ten seconds, I’m drop kicking you.” Monika warned from across the weight room.

“Aw, c’mon, West!” Maria mock pouted, her grin appearing again within seconds. “Can’t I be happy for Lizzy and Anna?”

“Yes, but not with that smile.” Germany grabbed her water bottle and took a couple swigs. “Why are you so happy about them getting together again? I thought you had a crush on Elizabeta for the past decades.”

“Psh.” Prussia waved her hand dismissively. “Haven’t had that crush for at least the past half century.”

She stopped suddenly, but she knew Monika had seen that she wanted to say something else. She gave Maria a look until she broke.

“That’s when I started having another crush, okay?” Prussia pouted, turning away from her sister, her face feeling hot.

“And you actually haven’t said their name in front of me before?” Germany sounded impressed. “Who is it?”

“Nuh uh! Not telling.”

“What? Why not?” Germany stopped using the equipment and when Prussia turned around, she saw her sister had her fists on her hips.

“Because.” Prussia’s face reddened more. “It’s an embarrassing crush.”

“More than the…” Monika seemed to search for the right word. “The whatever it is Italy and I have?”

“Woah, you admitted it? West I didn’t know you had it in you!” Prussia’s eyes went wide.

Monika rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, I finally admitted it. Too bad now it’s Italy not talking about it. I’ve been trying to talk to her for the past month and she keeps avoiding me. Bet its Romano. Now, who is it you like?”

Prussia went back to pouting, wishing she had been successful in diverting the conversation. “Do I have to tell? It’s so unawesome to tell someone like this.”

“Just spit it out, Maria.”

Maria sighed and mumbled. “ItsCanadaokay? IlikeCanada.”

“What?”

Maria took a deep breath and spoke clearly. “I like little Mattie, Al-er, Amelia’s brother. The invisible one, for some weird reason.”

“You like someone quiet? Isn’t he your polar opposite?”

“Hey, he’s not that different from me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“And what similarities are there between the ‘Awesome Prussia’ and Canada?”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Names used  
> America: Amelia  
> China: Yao  
> Hong Kong: Leota  
> Prussia: Maria  
> Germany: Monika  
> Canada: Matthew
> 
> *For the others in the Asian family(Vietnam, Taiwan, the Koreas, etc) and any others you wanna see, please suggest names, cuz I got nothing for them...*  
> Author's notes: Sorry I haven't written in a while. Got a bit of a writer's block for this story. \\('~')/ But hey, I was able to finally get over it. Hopefully.  
> This story has so many POVs. I'm digging my own grave trying to keep up with them all.


	12. America

It had taken almost a week for Amelia to convince her brother to make a move on Prussia. She didn’t understand how he could crush on someone as loud and annoying as Prussia, but she didn’t voice her opinion to him, knowing he would turn it back on her, because to most of the world, America was just as loud and annoying as Prussia was.

“Okay? You know what to say to her when the next World Meeting has a break, right?” She asked one last time, smiling at the annoyed sigh her brother gave her.

“Yes, for the fifteenth time, I know what I’m telling her when I see her next time.” Mattie responded.

There was a knock on the door and Amelia opened the door, since they were at her house. She was almost surprised to see Sakura standing in the entryway, a small suitcase by her side and a pretty smile on her face.

“Oh, hey Sakura!” Amelia beamed at her friend, welcoming her in. “I have Mattie over too, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, um, no. It’s fine.” Sakura sounded odd, almost uncertain, but Amelia ignored it.

“Great. Don’t worry, he’s leaving before dinner, so we’ll be alone all night! It’ll be like a girls’ night! Never had one of those before.” Amelia didn’t even realize she was saying what she was thinking. “It should be fun!”

“Uh, yes.” Sakura sounded uncertain again, and Amelia felt she imagined her friend getting a little red across her cheeks.

“Oh, hello Japan. Didn’t know you were going to visit Amelia.” Mattie said when he saw the two Amelia and Sakura walk into the living room, where the North American siblings had been discussing for the past couple hours.

“Hello Canada-kun. I had called her a week ago to make arrangements.” Amelia’s friend replied, sitting in a recliner as Amelia settled back into the sofa.

They spoke about nothing before Canada stood.

“Well, I don’t want to be rude, and we’ve already talked enough, sis.” He walked to the entrance of her house. “See you two at the next meeting. Bye.”

“Peace, bro!” Amelia waved from her spot on the sofa. She didn’t need to see her brother out, since it was normal now.

She turned to Sakura with a grin.

“So, whatcha wanna do?” She asked.

“Ah, um.” Sakura fidgeted in her seat. “Uhm, how have you been, Amelia-san? What were you talking with your brother about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, Mattie? Brainstorming ideas for him to finally grow a pair and ask out someone he’s apparently crushed on for decades.” Amelia laughed. “Can you imagine? Taking so many years just to see if someone likes you back? If I liked someone, I’d tell them right away.”

“You would? How would you tell the person?” Sakura sat up slightly.

“I dunno. I don’t really know what liking someone feels like. Never liked anyone all that much in that way before.” Amelia thought a bit as she spoke, wondering if she was really saying what she felt, before nodding. She really had never crushed or liked someone like that, or the way books and movies explain.

“Would you also want someone who liked you to tell you right away?” Sakura asked, snapping Amelia back to her living room.

Amelia hummed, thinking, before nodding. “Yeah, ‘cause if I knew they liked me, maybe I’d know if I liked them too. But according to my family, no one thinks anyone would like an ‘obnoxiously loud and annoying superpower nation’ but jokes on them! Specially Mattie since he told me he’s crushing on someone just as annoying as me!”

“Who does Canada-san like?” Her friend asked curiously.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone until he grows that pair and ask her out, okay?” Amelia waited until Sakura nodded. “He likes Prussia.”

“Really? Maria-san?” Her friend looked surprised.

“Yeah, I know, right? Weird.” Amelia laughed.

Sakura smiled, before looking at Amelia carefully.

“Uhm, Amelia, would you, uh, like to…” Her eyes wandered the room before stopping at something. “Uh, like to go out and, uhm, shop? Walk around your place?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure! That’d be fun!” Amelia jumped up and grabbed Sakura’s hand before pulling her along until they were outside.

She almost didn’t notice the sigh of disappointment Sakura gave.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Canada: Matthew  
> America: Amelia  
> Japan: Sakura
> 
> Author's notes: I have to say, America can be really dense. Both Nyo and not, America can be really dense, and yet still be incredibly intelligent.  
> Sorry for taking a while to post this, but writer's block is only just leaving me. :P  
> Hopefully next chapter will come sooner, but Idk as of yet.  
> See ya!


	13. America/Canada

The two spend several hours wandering Amelia’s nation, keeping to the more forested areas just to be able to breathe the fresh air and watch the wildlife.

“Oh look, Sakura!” Amelia whispered excitedly, pointing down the path they had been walking on at a large buck slowly walking through the quiet forest, not paying attention to the two nations just a couple yards away.

“Hai. It’s pretty.” Sakura whispered back, a small smile ghosting her face and Amelia beamed. She really liked when her friend smiled, and loved it when she was the one who made her smile.

“Let’s see if we can pet it.” The smile was gone as Amelia walked slowly towards the buck, not listening to Sakura’s frantic whispers.

Amelia kept her pace even and slow, letting the buck see her clearly and letting it know she was not a threat. It might have been the aura that she was not human, but the buck curiously stepped forward, leaning into Amelia’s hand when she offered it to it.

Amelia beamed, twisting around to see Sakura scowling before approaching just as carefully towards Amelia and the buck.

“You are a beautiful creature.” Sakura breathed as she pat the muzzle of the buck gently.

Amelia watched fascinatedly at her friend and how she treated the animal. She was very careful and delicate, like how most people act around newborns or kittens or puppies. It was really cute, in Amelia’s opinion.

When Sakura looked up at Amelia, she started and looked away, her face weirdly warm. She still couldn’t understand why she felt that way around the Asian island, since she only ever felt this way when she was around Sakura, never with anyone else.

The two continued to pet the buck for a couple minutes before the creature was bored of the attention and bounded away.

“That was peaceful, huh, Sakura?” Amelia asked her small friend.

“Hai. It reminds me of a long time ago in my country.” Sakura’s eyes went glazed with memory and Amelia smiled, leaning unconsciously against her.

“Oh, it can’t have been better than when my lands were just sparse colonies.” Amelia’s bright smile dimmed as she thought about her land over the centuries. She looked around at the trees, remembering when they were giants, some looking like they were fighting each other for light and soil.

“Amelia-san?” Sakura brought her back to the present.

“Hmm? Oh sorry, Sakura. Just, uh, daydreaming.” She waved off any questions her small friend could have by running off ahead, calling behind her. “Hey come on, let’s continue to the end of the path!”

They were quiet for the rest of the trail, listening to sounds around them.

Canada

_Man, I hope this works. I just need to tell Prussia when I see her next._ Matthew thought, before crashing into the very person he was thinking about.

“Oof. Oh, Mattie!” He heard Maria behind him, and felt arms wrap around him before either could get up. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it was my fault, I wasn’t looking. We have to stop falling into each other.” Matthew said as he got up, helping Maria up as well.

“Thanks, and really, its kinda fun bumping into you like this.” She giggled, her entire face seemed to radiate happiness.

“Yeah, I guess.” He coughed a couple chuckles before internally prepping himself to talk to her properly. “Uh, hey, Maria?”

“Yeah, Mattie?” Matthew felt heat rush to his face as Maria’s pretty red eyes looked at him curiously.

“I, uh, was possibly wondering if, oh I dunno, maybe…” His voice kept lowering until he found himself whispering, even quieter than he normally was.

“Pardon, Mattie? I don’t think I caught the end of that? Maybe what?” Maria asked, leaning closer to Matthew.

“Maybe wanna go…” Matthew took an audible gulp. “Go out sometime? If you aren’t too busy?”

Maria was quiet, searching Matthew’s face closely before opening her mouth.

“My place, seven pm sharp, next Saturday. I was thinking bowling.” She said, and Matthew’s jaw fell open, causing her to giggle again.

“Hehe, you okay, Mattie?” She smiled sweetly at him.

Matthew just nodded, trying to work his mouth to say anything.

“Okay, it’s a date.” Maria kissed his cheek before waving, heading to the meeting room to no doubt find Germany.

Matthew slowly touched his cheek, feeling unusually warm before realizing what just happened. His feet snapped to attention and he ran to find Amelia, planning to tell her it worked, more or less.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long to update this... Just couldn't think of what to write for a while.  
> I was wondering, should I have a pairing for Sealand? I was tossing the idea around, and I'm not sure if I want to have her with someone or not. And if I do pair her with someone, who?  
> See ya~


	14. Sealand

Penny never thought she would see the day that someone would give her flowers.

But it happened. Raivis had come to visit Penny after the micronation pleaded for an hour straight, not wanting to hear Ladonia sneer at her again. But she had not expected to receive flowers from her friend.

“Oh, they look pretty. Don’t they, Pen?” Mum saved the day by taking the flowers from Penny and ushering the two to follow him.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty daisies.” Penny side eyed Raivis as she spoke, seeing him flush hard.

“I’m going to get something to put these in, you two talk.” There was a glint in Mum’s eyes that seemed like humour to Penny, but before she could complain, he was out of the living room, leaving her and Raivis there.

There was a long pause as they just listened to Mum’s footsteps.

“So.” Penny coughed. “What were the flowers for?”

Raivis seemed thrown by the question. _Why? I always ask things the way they are. He’s known me for so long, doesn’t he know me?_

“Uh, you kn-know. Just cause.” Penny’s eyebrows raised a bit at the attempt of not stuttering. “Thought you could, I-I dunno, just have them.”

Penny sighed and sat on the couch, crossing her arms.

“No I don’t know. I haven’t seen you since the last World Meeting where that Jerk England said he can’t change us back.”

“Sorry.” Raivis sat on the other end of the couch, looking at his lap, and Penny could see his face still pink.

“Are you ever going to tell me the real reason?” Penny asked again after another long pause.

Raivis paused, finally looking up at her, before scooting until he was closer to her, seeming to search her face for something. It made her a bit nervous, and she felt her face heat up.

“Okay, you want to know?” Penny’s eyebrows shot up. _Not a single stutter. He’s going to be serious._

“Yes. Of course.”

“I’ve known you almost since you were created, and as annoying as you were as Peter, you are possibly even more annoying as Penelope.”

Penny waited, confused. She couldn’t tell where Raivis was going with what he was saying.

“But I guess because you still are annoying, you haven’t changed like I had feared.”

Penny cocked her head, hoping for Raivis to explain more, but apparently his stutter-less streak ended and he trailed off.

“What are you trying to tell me, Raivis?” She asked, scooting closer to him in case he decided to tell her quietly.

“I’m, well, I’m just trying to say…”

“He wants to go out with you, you thick skulled idiot!” The two jumped at Ladonia’s shout from the entrance of the living room, arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

“Hey! What are you doing, idiot? Don’t you have some stupid internet thing to do?” Penny cried, almost jumping off the couch, trying to not hope what he was saying was true.

She chased him off, Ladonia laughing as he left. She huffed and returned to Raivis, whose face was a red as a beetroot.

“What were you trying to say, before we were rudely interrupted?” She asked, but thought she said the wrong thing as Raivis’s shoulders slump like they did when Penny had done a stupid thing.

“It’s, uh, it’s nothing. I sh-should get ba-back home.” He stood from the couch and started to walk to the front door.

“Hey, wait!” Penny ran after him, grabbing his hand, noticing how clammy it was. _What is he so worried about? He can’t really… Can he?_

They were in the middle of the hall to the front door, Raivis looking down with a red face and Penny trying to catch his eye to make him tell her.

“Was, uhm, was what Ladonia said true?” Penny asked softly, unlike her in most cases, but she knew from watching her parents that it worked well in getting information.

Raivis’s face reddened more and without looking at Penny he gave a small nod, almost invisible to her if she had not known him for so long.

It was Penny’s time to redden. She had known the country of Latvia for decades, and had always thought of him as her dearest and closest friend, even out of her micronation friends. She had known what he liked and hated, what made him stutter so bad it was unintelligible, how well he could fight in wars, and had known that she found him to be someone she couldn’t live without.

And standing in front of her, she was reminded of that feeling she had felt a couple years ago when she had thought about her need to have him around. Penny had at first thought it was just a normal feeling friends had, but when she had talked to Mum about it, she had learned it might not be platonic feelings she was still having. It had taken a while to stop thinking about that, and now all those thoughts returned with a vengeance.

Raivis finally looked up at her, shaking as if she were Russia. She kept her hand around Raivis’s and looked him in the eyes, blushing.

“If so, then, uh, wanna see a movie sometime?” She coughed as she looked at their hands.

Raivis was quiet before pulling Penny towards him, giving her a hug and stuttering out to call him so they could decide when a good time was and what movie before leaving.

Penny stayed in the middle of the hallway, blushing furiously before realising something.

“He ditched me!”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names used  
> Sealand: Penelope/Penny  
> Latvia: Raivis
> 
> Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait. But someone gave me an idea for another ship, and this one just has soooo many chances of being chock full of fluff, I had to write it.  
> THe chapters are now a lot more episodic, and I don't know how long this fic will be. Maybe until all my pairings are all together. And I have quite a few I haven't even touched yet, so look forward to that!  
> Also, still love calling Tino Mum with Sealand. It's really fun.


	15. Canada

The second date had gone well, and both Matthew and Maria were happy about how well it had gone. They had gone to a restaurant and everything went well. Matthew was stunned by how feminine Maria was in a dress. She had worn a long light dress that seemed to show off her body, with her hair held up in a big bun. Matthew was impressed that throughout the entire night the bun never came undone.

“Well, tonight was wonderful, Maria.” Matthew said, smiling at the blush Maria gave.

“Yeah, it was awesome, wasn’t it?” They both laughed before Maria pulled Matthew into a hug, as strong as ever.

Matthew pulled away from the hug just enough to get the courage to kiss her gently, surprising the Prussian before feeling her kiss him back harder, this time surprising him.

They could have spent a century like that if not for the problem of breathing. They separated, Matthew lightheaded.

They said their goodbyes again before going their own ways. Matthew thought back a week before, at their first date, and a large grin appeared.

They had gone bowling in a local bowling alley, and they had had a lot of fun. It became a competition to see who could get the most points, before they both started to cheat on the other. They ended before they were about to be kicked out, and then spent the rest of the time pretending not to know how to bowl and having the other help them.

Matthew had never seen Maria so at ease and happy in years, and while the second date had been very different, he had seen Maria have just as much fun being an adult instead of acting like a kid in the bowling alley.

He returned to his hotel and collapsed on the bed, before bolting up at the shriek from under him.

Looking around wildly, he saw familiar blonde hair and a familiar clip before noticing the head of America.

“What the hell, Amelia? What are you doing here?” He cried, pulling the covers away from his sister.

“Came to surprise you!” Amelia replied, rubbing her face. “But instead I got whacked by your big fat head.”

“Why?”

“Because you idiot, I wanted to see my baby brother after his date!” She looked around for a second. “Though I had hoped you would have brought the albino~”

Matthew reddened and grabbed Amelia and yanked her out of the bed. “Nope, not having any of it. Leave please.”

“Aw, were you hoping to have gone to her place?” Amelia continued to make Matthew blush as she was pushed out of the bedroom of the hotel.

“See you. Shut up, I’ll see you never.” Matthew shut the door, leaning against it when he felt Amelia try to push it back open with her strength. Many people seemed to forget that they were related and Matthew was just as strong as his southern sibling.

“Awww, come on, Mattie! Tell me about your date! I wanna know all the juicy gossip material.” She pressured, but Matthew wouldn’t let the door budge.

“Not now. Go away and let me sleep, Stars.” Matthew said with a sigh.

He heard Amelia grumble before relenting, and Matthew heard her pad to the couch and soon heard her snoring away. He smiled softly before falling back on the bed, falling asleep.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: See what I mean by episodic? The story will flip from many different povs throughout, although it does mostly stick with Canada and America.  
> See ya


	16. America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic pose* Guess who's back! It's a Christmas Miracle

A year. A year the spell had been cast on half the nations, with no signs of wearing off, but the female nations weren’t complaining much.

Sure, they found looking for fitting and thick clothes were now a big hassle, and buying such expensive products like tampons and pads was at times just plain annoying, but being female and seeing themselves as women wasn’t that bad.

A lot of things changed among the nations, though, now that it seemed it was more even among the genders. A lot more relationships sprung up during the year.

Amelia looked around the room at the huge mess of PDA the World Meeting has become. Her brother ditched her to sit beside Prussia, England and Francy-pants didn’t fight as much, preferring to kiss each other silly. This was possibly the longest they had been ‘on’ where they didn’t try to slip poison in their usual drinks or something like that.

She saw Poland and Lithuania passing notes between them, and by the amount of times Amelia saw one or the other blush like a beetroot, she could only guess the gushy words they were sending to one another.

Then there was Russia and China. Russia, who would normally drown the older nation when they embraced, was comfortable with China wrapped around her. Amelia now normally found the two so sickeningly sweet around each other, Amelia was sure Russia was being possessed or something until she blurted out the thought and had to be pulled away from the fight that ensued after.

It seemed like everyone was starting to get into relationships except her, and it seemed to bum her out a bit, if she was honest about it. She wanted to have a relationship where she could send gushy notes to the other person to make them blush, or to slip her fingers between theirs as they walked, or to be as equally sickeningly sweet as Russia and China were.

But the problem was, she still couldn’t tell when her feelings for someone was platonic, family-related, or romantic, and it was driving her insane. She had talked with her entire family, even the States, and hell, she even asked the President once or twice about relationships, and every one of them would say basically the same thing.

‘You’ll know when you’re in love.’ They would all say, much to Amelia’s chagrin by then.

She looked around glumly at the World Meeting, her heart sinking low as she felt like the affection surrounding her was going to drown her until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Are you okay, Amelia-chan?” Sakura asked, her big eyes expressive of her concern.

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Sakura. Uh, I dunno, I guess so.” Amelia waved a hand around the Meeting. “It’s just, look at all the couples now. It’s like everyone has someone to be with, and I’m just… Alone.”

Sakura was silent, but she put a hand on Amelia’s forearm in comfort. They didn’t say anything else throughout the World Meeting, but just having the small Asian beside her returned Amelia’s better mood.

Amelia couldn’t understand her feelings for Sakura either. She was a wonderful friend, and she loved just being around her, talking about anything and everything that the two nations had in common. She loved it when Sakura poked fun at the dubs her country makes of the anime Sakura’s country creates, she loved it when she was the first to see the new video games, and she loved to show the new video games her country made and to see the look of approval at the improving graphics and the stories her friend thought were going to be really good.

Sakura was one of the only ones who enjoyed being around Amelia when she was loud, when she was quiet, when she needed to be calmed down, when she was feeling every type of emotion there was.

The Meeting ended, which Amelia only acknowledged when Sakura’s hand left her forearm and looked up to see her standing with the others, and Germany sighing out the next time and place next month.

Amelia jumped out of her seat and was about to walk when she was struck with another, small thought as she saw Sakura.

 _What if I do know how it feels like?_ She thought and her face grew red. _Do I like Japan in that way?_

Sakura looked at her with a bit of confusion, and when she opened her mouth to ask something, maybe to wonder why Amelia had stopped in the middle of the doorway and staring at her with a bright red face, the American bolted, her thoughts making her dizzy as she ran smack into her brother and Prussia.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.  
> First off, the apology. I'm sorry for taking so flipping long to add another chapter, but for the longest time I lost what I was trying to write, then other stories popped into being that were easier to write the plot for, and then Uni started and that was taking up so much of my time I had no time to write anything at all.  
> Secondly, I realized that the way I write this story might actually be really transphobic. No one has said anything about it, but just, as I was rereading everything, the way I wrote the genderswapped nations, it felt very... Well, stupid? and possibly transphobic, and I would change it if I could word it better, but I honestly can't think of how I can rearrange the words to not sound like the way I now think it sounds. D:


End file.
